My one, my only
by ash892
Summary: About Ed and Roy. Ed went to a differ world, after his deanth. With no memorys but of the person he is being. Will Ed be able to save the world agine.
1. Chapter 1: 'Inerasable Sin'

_**My one, my only**_

**_by: ash892_**

**_Part one: Before my After Life _**

**_Chapter one: 'Inerasable Sin'_**

me: Hi all got a new story for ya. Hope ya like it. Ed u do the thingy.

Ed: All right. ash892 donot own FMA and spme of the songs in this story.

me: Now onward with the story.

All: YEAH!

I begin walking toward my boss's house. It was on the night before my death. Wiend huh. How I know when I will die. I am at his door, I begin to knock. He aswer the door...

_With you in my usual sight, I can breath_

_Even though that's already plenty enough to me_

He let me in the house. Then he begin to say "Why are you here?" Then I just broke down. Right in frount of him too. Did I ever mention that I fck up alot.

_The petty me does nother but repeat mistakes_

_How strong a strength do I need to have so that nother will get hurt?_

Then all the sudden he held me tightly to his chest. He ask if I was ok. But I only said this. "_The petty me does nother but repeat mistakes, how strong a strength do I need to have so that nother will get hurt?" _I pause for a breath, before Roy could say anything, I went on. "_Even now, the inerasable sin deep in my chest hurts. I remember the painfulness of the love I lost back then; I'm a little perplexedby this vivid blueness of this sky." _Agine I took a break, then went onward. As I begin to say this line, I was watching Roy very colfully. "_For example, even if I sacrificed something, I'd only belive in one thing." _Breath. Then begin to talk agine. Roy din't try to talk now. But he kinda look weind right about now.

"_Even if I'm powerless, I'll live on stongly in this destiny; even if the sins of more things to come will be painful." _Breath. "_For example, if as long as I'm with you, even if we just turn against the waves of the world. Without hesitation, I live in this destiny_(Hate that crap!)_ and live on; if I'm with you, surely we'll be connected forever." _Breath. "_And together we'll only look forward(_I was looking at Roy agine.)_ even if nother came to be done."_

_Without hesitation, I believe in this love and live on_

_I'll tightly embrace you unbandaged wound_

_And together we'll keep on walking, because we can't go back_

_Even now, the inerasable sin deep in my chest hurts, but-_

_Darling_

I was sintly waiting for Roy to speck now. But he din't at all. I remeber all the pain I cause him and he cause me. I'm really deeply in love with him, very much. But... I don't think he love me at all. I think he hate me.

_I remeber the painfulness of the love I lost back then_

_I'm a little perplexed by the vivid blueness of this sky_

I remeber all the sht I did. The time I lost Al's body. The day I try to bring mom back from the dead. I missed her very much. don't worry Al. Our misser is almost over. My promised is almost done. Just a little bit longer Al. then you will have your body back. As for me, don't worry I will be fine.

_For example, even if I sacrificed something, I'd only believe in one thing_

_The color of the bloomed flowers in the instant when your straightforward eyes reflect_

Just signtly drinking my coffier. Roy got it for me, while I was talking. Very nice of him to get it, for me.

_Even if I'm powerness, I'll live strongly in this destiny_

_We'll join hands and our warmths will melt together forever_

_If so, even if the sins of more things to come will be painful_

I wish he know the real reason, I'm here. But I can't say it. He won't like me anymore. Oh well. I just got done with my drink now.

_For example, if as long as I am with you, even if we just turn against the waves of the world..._

I have been about 30 min's. But it felt like hours instend of min's. I wonder what he is thinking right now. (Roy have a toughtful look on his face.)

_Without hesitation, I believe in this love and live on_

_I'll tightly embrace your unbandaged wound_

Dmn, why won't he say anything. I know I'm a nobody. But still, I thought we were friends. But I guess we're not friends then.

_Without hesitation, I live in this destiny and live on_

_If I'm with you, surely we'll be connected forever_

I strated to remember all the times we were fighting, over studie stuff. But I kinda like those fights, anyway.

_And together we'll only look forward, even if nother came to be done_

_Nevertheless, I'll keep on protecting you with my hands by all means-_

Roy why won't you say something to me? I just can't tell you the trunth, or you'll try to stop me. Same for Al. I put my head down in my hands.

_Darling_

Roy begin to ask me something. But I can't really hear him at all.

P.S

( ): stuff happen or me talking

see in this front _(Darling) _means song part

Song: Kesenai Tsumi; Inerasable Sin

Ending song

Lyrics: Nana Kitade

Composer: Susumu Nishikawa

Vocal: Nana Kitade

me: Hope ya like the 1st chapter. Please review. Thankyou for reading this.


	2. Chapter 2: 'Kesenai Tsumi'

_**My one, my only**_

**_by: ash892_**

**_Part one: Before my After Life _**

**_Chapter two: 'Kesenai Tsumi'_**

me: Hi all got a new story for ya. Hope ya like it. Ed u an do the thingy.

Ed: All right. ash892 donot own FMA and some of the songs in this story.

me: Now onward with the story.

All: YEAH!

_With you in my usual sight, I can breath_

_Even though that's already plenty enough to me_

I was siting down in my living room, about to read a good alchely book. When I heard someone knocking on my door. So I got up to aswer the door. There in frount of me an angel, at least to me he was. To others he is loud, have a colorful langaner, rude, and have an issue about his height.

_The petty me does nother but repeat mistakes_

_How strong a strength do I need to have so that nother will get hurt?_

So I let the young boy in. Man he so cute, looking all sad an stuff. Wait a min.! FullMetal sad? Hll no! What the hll going on here? Then I ask why is he here. But all the sudden he broke down. Broke down? Is that possable? Hll no! So I held him for a while, and ask him if he is ok.

_Without hesitation, I believe in this love and live on_

_I'll tightly embrace you unbandaged wound_

_And together we'll keep on walking, because we can't go back_

_Even now, the inerasable sin deep in my chest hurts, but-_

_Darling_

Then he begin to talk. "_The petty me does nother but repect mistakes, how strong a strength do I need to have so that nother will get hurt?" _Before I can say anything he went on.

_"Even now, the inerasable sin deep in my chest hurts. I remeber the painfulness of the love I lost back then; I'm a little perplexed by the vivid blueness of this sky." _The boy took a break. What the hll is he saying? I'm so confused right about now. Where is the boy I used to know? Then he turn to look at me. Luckly I got coffen for everyone. Then he went on.

"_For example, even if I sacrificed something, I'd only believe in one thing." _Agine he stop, then he went on. I know I can't talk yet, so I stay quilt. I was thinking what this could mean too.

"_Even if _­_I'm powerless, I'll live on strongly in this destiny; is so, even if the sins of more things to come will be painful."_ He took another break. Then he went on. _"For example, if as long as I'm with you, even if we just turn against the waves of the world. Without hesitation, I live in this destiny and live on; If I'm with you, surely we'll be connected forever."_ He stop, then he went on.

"_And together we'll only lok forward, even if nother came to be done." _After he said this he quickly look somewhere else. What was that all about? I'm so confused out of my mind. I don't know what to say.

_I remeber the painfulness of the love I lost back then_

_I'm a little perplexed by the vivid blueness of this sky_

I strated to think about the war, I was in, and everything else that happen to me, since I met him. He is so cute.

_For example, even if I sacrificed something, I'd only believe in one thing_

_The color of the bloomed flowers in the instant when your straightforward eyes reflect_

He begin to drick his coffen. I refull my cup. We just sat there sinitly dricking our drinks.

_Even if I'm powerness, I'll live strongly in this destiny_

_We'll join hands and our warmths will melt together forever_

_If so, even if the sins of more things to come will be painful_

He keep on looking at me. So I put a look on my face which means 'What do you want?' He look away, plus he look sad agine. But what? Now that the quster(?).

_For example, if as long as I am with you, even if we just turn against the waves of the world..._

He is here for about 30's min's so far. But it felt like hours instend of min's. Plus I was thinking about what he said. But like before I was confused. He was looking at me then he look away.

_Without hesitation, I believe in this love and live on_

_I'll tightly embrace your unbandaged wound_

I started to remeber all the time we were fighting. he can be childist, stubborn sometimes. But in the end I always won.

_Without hesitation, I live in this destiny and live on_

_If I'm with you, surely we'll be connected forever_

I wonder what he is thinking right about now. Hope he thinking about how, hot and sexy I'm right about now. I need to get my mind out of the glutty right about now.

_And together we'll only look forward, even if nother came to be done_

_Nevertheless, I'll keep on protecting you with my hands by all means-_

He looking at me agine. But this time with a qulitly look on his face. I wonder what he is thinking agine. Then he put his head in his hands. Wish I can held him agine but I can't move myself from my seat.

_Darling_

I was asking Ed a qusten(?) but he was't listen to me at all. then all the sudden he speck. And this is what he said. "I'm sorry Roy, but I have to leave now. I'm so sorry." After he said this he left real fast. Roy? When did he ever called me that?

P.S

( ): stuff happen or me talking

see in this front _(Darling) _means song part

Song: Kesenai Tsumi; Inerasable Sin

Ending song

Lyrics: Nana Kitade

Composer: Susumu Nishikawa

Vocal: Nana Kitade

me: Hope ya like the 3rd chapter. Please review. Thankyou for reading this.


	3. Chapter 3: My last night alive!

_**My one, my only**_

**_Chapter three: My last night alive!_**

**_by: ash892_**

_**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**_

**Me: Hi all. You're reading chapter 3. Roy will you do the honers, for me?**

**Roy: Sure! ash892 donot own FMA at all. **

**Me: Ok! With that out of the way. Now onward with the story. Sorry if this chapter only two pargrah long(short).**

After I left, Roy's place. I went home. Al ask me where, I was at. All I said, I was taking a walk. Partly the trunth, anyway. Al don't know, about me giving, my body up, for him at all. I want to keep it that way.

So I play cards, and talk all night, with him. Al is suspicion of me. He think I'm up to, no good. Partly true, partly not. I din't went to bed till 8:00 am. Fck work, fck it all. Pettly soon Al will have, his body back soon. That all it really matter, right about now.

Me: Hope ya all think this chapter is ok. I know, it is pettly short.

Ed: Please review this story. It will make her very happy.

Me: Thanks! For reading this. Till next time!


End file.
